masseffectfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Cerberus Network
Keeping Up How would I keep track of new DLC to-be-released? Is there a newsletter available? Nosferatu13X 20:42, February 9, 2010 (UTC) :Keep track here on the wiki as I personally promise to always add new DLC, you can follow Bioware's twitter and most game news networks will be keeping track of such a huge franchise! TrueHeresy 21:08, February 9, 2010 (UTC) Retail and Promotional DLC The Retail & Promotional DLC is only available through Cerberus AFTER you've entered the code on BioWare's website. So the note about not being available through Cerberus Network is false. -- (Lone Hunter 04:40, February 19, 2010 (UTC)) *Fixed, I think. [[User:Fodigg|''—fodigg]] [[User_talk:fodigg|(''talk)]] | 14:53, February 19, 2010 (UTC) *If you buy the Cerberus Network DLC for a used copy of the game ( it was a gift!! :-( ) I don't believe that you can ever acquire Retail & Promotional DLC. (Please, someone prove me wrong! :-D) 06:26, April 18, 2010 (UTC) Isn;t New How old should the game game be for DLC to becomes not free? please who ever knows !!! OmagaSpruz 19:47, March 6, 2010 (UTC) Possible new armor Thought I'd spread my discovery around while I can still take credit for it. If you look here, at the second image under the Arc Projector entry, Shepard appears to be wearing a new set of armor. Perhaps of greater importance, Shepard isn't wearing a helmet with the new armor. This could mean BioWare finally caved and made helmets toggle-able again (at least for this set), or this set could be a bunch of new pieces to customize N7 Armor. I'm jumping the gun a bit, though, we can't be 100% sure yet that this set is future DLC. -- Commdor (Talk) 20:29, March 9, 2010 (UTC) :I astound myself. -- Commdor (Talk) 23:27, March 9, 2010 (UTC) Question about How the Cerberus netowrk Works Hey guys, quick question, when you activate the cerberus netowrk code on the game, does it automatically download the free DLC to your game? because i dont know if i need to somehow find the normandy crash site, for instance, on biowares website, and then download it from there. Every news article on that cerberus laptop in the games menu costs money.. :On the PC Version, if you go into the menu and Downloadable Content button, that will access Cerberus Network and the game should redirect you to the appropiate area. The 360 version is similar but you have to be hooked up to Xbox Live and then open the menu. However I have found that on the 360 you have to exit ME2 to download the packs. Lancer1289 21:14, July 11, 2010 (UTC) : :I bought this game on Steam and when you go to start the game up it tells you your Cerberus Network key. When the game got to the main menu I typed it in and it connected me but when I went to play the game the next day it said I never subscribed and when I typed in the code it said it was already in use. How can I fix this? Follow Up On the above Comment. I tried that, and it brought me to: http://social.bioware.com/page/me2-dlc?lang_id=1&path=masseffect2/pc/launcher/dlcontent/en/ The 6 addons there all cost money. Isnt the Cerberus netowrk supposed to give a few free addons, like the normandy crash site? :Yes there are a few addons that are free. :As to Cerberus not working, did you put the code in on BioWare's site becuase that is only the thing that I can think of that would get it to work. If that doens't then contact BioWare becuase they can probably help you more than we can here. Actually you should just contact BioWare anyway for this kind of problem. Lancer1289 22:17, July 11, 2010 (UTC) ::All DLC (both purchased and included in cerberus network) can be downloaded from http://social.bioware.com/user_entitlements.php. I swear there's a button in game that brings you to that page. (edit) Well there isn't a button on the launcher so far as I could tell, which is annoying. But once in-game, there's a button on the main menu misleadingly labeled "New content available" which brings you to that page. Pretty obnoxious if you ask me. Dammej 22:41, July 11, 2010 (UTC) DLC Pack Sizes I was wondering if someone could add the size of each dlc package beside its cost. I think this could be very useful for people with some connectivity issues (like me) when they decide when to download what. Future plans? So, not wanting to expose myself to spoilers (I don't yet have ME2, but I've played the demo until my eyes bled) I've avoided forums and the like. Does anyone know if there is going to be more free DLC from the Cerberus Network? It seems to have been supplanted by regular pay-as-we-go DLC packs. Any word at all, or has it just been abandoned? I'm unaware how fussy this wiki is about "talk pages are for discussion about improvements to the article only," so allow me to justify this by saying that information about it's current/future status would be a ginormous improvement (or something along those lines). 03:13, September 19, 2010 (UTC) :No you're in the clear for this question. As to the status, Firewalker was the last free DLC pack released and currently we have no reason to assume that there will be any further free DLC packs. Although for the amount of DLC that we did get, we probably got about $20 worth out of Cerberus Network. BioWare has been releasing Paid content for a while now and there is no indication that they will switch back to free packs any time soon. Lancer1289 03:21, September 19, 2010 (UTC) ::I suspected as much, since such mundanities as costume packs are side-by-side with more substantial offerings like Lair of the Shadow Broker. Well, I assume it's relatively substantial; all I know about it is it's about the Broker and Liara and the contents summary on the DLC page, but I'm going off on a tangent dammitstopnow. ::A cursory glance over the internet yielded nothing helpful. The length of time elapsed since Firewalker led me to think "abandoned." I figured the fan wiki would've capitilised on even the most casual of casual comments in the darkest corners of the Web that made it's fate clearer, but it's surprisingly free of even spurrious speculation, so well done you. ::It has just occured to me that this is just a glorified, long and overly erudite version of "thats wot i thought, cheers! =)" and so would be more appropriate on your talk page, or just delete this entirely and replace it with that tldr version. However, I just spent like half an hour typing this out on the wiimote, so screw that shit with a golf club. 03:00, September 20, 2010 (UTC) Used game I bought the game used and didnt get a cerberus network key, but for the hell of it I entered the code I got for my dao blood dragon armor and it said it was already in use. So I was wondering if it's possible to get the cerberus network key that way or another way :The Blood Dragon Armor key was already in use because activating it for Dragon Age: Origins automatically activates it for Mass Effect 2 and Dragon Age II (as long as you register those games to the same account). Cerberus Network works in a similar way, but the only way to get it for free is with a new copy of the game. For example, I bought a new Xbox 360 copy of the game with a Cerberus Network code, then I got the Sequel Celebration free PC edition with no Cerberus Network code. The code from my Xbox 360 copy (which I had already activated) automatically carried over to my PC version, though. --Thegooseking 01:34, April 29, 2011 (UTC) :If the game is bought used, you'd have to buy CN from Xbox LIVE for 1200 pts. Entia non sunt multiplicanda praeter necessitatem 01:35, April 29, 2011 (UTC) ::Yep that about describes it. If you didn't by the game new, then you will need to purchase a subscription for Cerberus Network for basically $15 (US). The blood dragon armor is only available if you purchased a new, or got a lucky used, copy of Dragon Age: Origins. There is no other way of getting the code unless you get lucky and get a used game that didn't use the codes. It's possible but highly unlikely. Lancer1289 03:05, April 29, 2011 (UTC) Expiration Date I just bought ME2 on PS3 for a friend, and in the small print on the back it says that the code for the Cerberus Network "expired January 1, 2012". While this sounds very final and official, can anyone confirm it's true? If it is, it should be noted in the article, as everyone will have to buy it now. Alex T Snow (talk) 05:08, October 27, 2012 (UTC) It is free now. We should put it in the article that it is currently free. At least on the Xbox market place. It IS free for PC too, but when I got it - sure, the DLC were all registered on my account as if I have it, but I got no key to activate it inside the game! What am I supposed to do here?